New Life
by writingfreak777
Summary: Percy goes on a quest and is gone for 2 years. When he comes back he finds himself a hit with the girls at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth is happy to see him, but since he was gone so long, he moved on. None of the girls are happy about Percy's new girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey, you guys. This is my first story and I hope you like it.**

**New Life**

Chapter 1: The Quest

Percy's P.O.V:

It was the day before the big quest. My first quest without Annabeth, and I didn't know how in the Hades I was

supposed to survive. Grover was visiting for a whole two weeks, which meant I got to spend more time with my

best friend. I was sitting on one of the big boulders by the ocean at camp half-blood with Annabeth on a Friday

evening when I heard feet running. Two sets of feet. The steps were quick, fast, and barely audible. _Stolls. _

"Hey, Percy!" Travis said running up to me.

"Can't we get one minute alone?" Annabeth asked me whispering it quietly in my ear.

"Well, hello to you to cranky Annie." Conner said sarcastically. She looked like she was about to beat Conner to a  
>pulp. I looked Travis in the eye. That's when I noticed his eye. A jagged line, fresh, oozing with blood right on his<p>

brow bone. His bright red hair tousled up a bit, his sunset orange camp t-shirt crinkled and dirty, and not to

mention his hands all scraped up.

"Dude, what happened to you and why did you guys come to annoy Annabeth and I?"

"Oh. Umm… well Chiron wants to talk to you about a new quest and I uh, fell down on the way here." Travis looked down at his shoes shamefully.

"Okay. Well, bye then." I said taking hold of Annabeth's hand and starting to walk towards the Big House.

"Umm…. actually, Annabeth isn't in on the quest. It's only you, Conner, Will, and me. I can't say anymore.

Annabeth's not allowed to come." Travis said grabbing my arm.

"WHAT! I mean…I can't come?" She asked quickly.

"No. Sorry Annabeth." I let go of her hand and whispered I would be back as soon I can. She told me to meet her  
>at our boulder here by the ocean during the bonfire tonight and I promised to.<p>

We took a detour into the forest before going to the Big House, but I had no idea why. Travis and Conner

simultaneously both shook their shaggy red hair out of their eyes and told us both to sit down on the logs

nearby. I sat down next to Will and felt the rough bark hit my bottom. Will looked surprisingly calm right now

which I wouldn't expect since we were with the Stolls, but I trusted him so I relaxed a little. Conner looked at

Travis and spoke up.

"Okay, you guys. When we get to the Big House we are going to have to tell you about the quest, but we just

wanted to say, do not freak out when we tell you. Okay?" Will and I glanced at each other and nodded to them

saying okay. Then we took off to the big house. I just couldn't figure out what this quest would be. All I knew

was that if my Wise Girl wasn't coming on the quest, I probably wouldn't come out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life**

Percy's P.O.V.

Chapter 2: I'm Leaving

Once all four of us were seated quietly at the big meeting table, Chiron came out. As most of you know, Chiron is a centaur. Half human and half horse. " Hello boys. Percy and Will, I know that you have no idea about the quest, but Travis and Conner do. So if you don't mind, I would rather have them break the news to you. But I shall tell you first, this was not my doing. This was the Gods' choice." Chiron spoke slowly, making sure Will and I had heard every word correctly. He shook his curly, dark brown hair lazily, muttering about how we didn't need this right now. Travis and Conner jumped up from their chairs and took turns talking. I don't even need to repeat everything that they said because I can just tell you myself. Basically, us four are going on a quest to save 30 demigods that have been captured by the bad minor gods. You may think, what's the problem with that? Well, I will tell you. The quest will take 2 years.

Chiron stood there staring at Will and I, awaiting our reaction. I dared to glance at Will, but he was just sitting there taking everything in, unlike me. I was up on my feet fuming with anger and feeling the urge to attack somebody.

"Why us? Plus I mean no offense, but Will has never been put on a quest and neither have Travis or Conner. Why don't we put in Annabeth or Nico or maybe even Thals?" I yelled to Chiron.

"Percy the decision has been decided by the God's and Rachel (the oracle). You cannot change it, no matter how much you try. You leave tomorrow morning. I suggest you say goodbye to Annabeth and your other friends and start to pack up your few things." Chiron started to walk down the hall and he turned right going into his room. I didn't have the energy to run after him or yell at the sky or even think. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

We had just finished the War with the Titans and Annabeth and I had just gotten together. Everyone got settled down in camp and now all of our freedom has been taken away from us four again. I knew I was meeting Annabeth so I went to Grover first. I didn't want to take all of my anger out on her.

I jogged out of the Big House and went straight to the forest. Surely, he would be with Juniper ( his girlfriend). I stopped at Juniper's tree and yelled Grover's name. Soon enough, he came out from behind a tree with Juniper holding a bucket of strawberries.

"Oh! Hey Perce. Juniper and I just went to collect some strawberries. You need something?" I told them to sit down by her tree, and then I told them all about the quest. They told me if the Gods set it up, and Rachel said so that there wasn't much I could do. So I went on with my plan about telling Annabeth the truth.

It was bonfire time. I took a quick shower and got dressed in one of my favorite outfits. My comfy ripped blue jeans, a midnight blue t-shirt with Areopostale written across it in white, a white sweatshirt with midnight blue writing, and my black converse. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and walked to the beach. There, sitting on our boulder, was a tanned, curly blond haired, athletic cutie. She was wearing a green, blue, and white stripped sundress with white sandals. My Annabeth. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand while sitting next to her.

"Ummm… listen Annabeth. I need to talk to you about the quest."

"Sure, what's it about?"

"Oh! Ummm… we just have to save like 30 demigods. No big deal." She now looked ecstatic.

"So, how long will you be gone?" Here it comes.

"Ummm….. awhile." _Nice going Perce. If I could, I would slap myself right now._

"How long is awhile?"

"Uhhhh…" She stood up abruptly, shaking my hands off of hers.

"Fine. You really want to know?" I yelled at her, standing up across from her.

"Yes! Now tell me!"

"TWO YEARS!" Then Annabeth did the thing I least expected. She freaked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : Sorry about not saying this before. I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON IDEAS. RICK RIORDAN DOES. Thanks for the comments! Also, I am sorry the chapters are so short, but I promise they will get longer and have more detail after this chapter. Enjoy.**

**New Life**

Percy's P.O.V.

Chapter 3: Forget About Me

Annabeth started to sprint straight for the Big House screaming, "Chiron!" at the top of her lungs, waving her arms frantically around herself. It took me a minute to register what exactly happened, thanks to my dyslexia, but soon enough, I was running after Annabeth knowing that Chiron couldn't do anything. I caught up with her quickly and grabbed her wrist about halfway through the forest. She tried to yank her hand out of mine so I tackled her. Then she started her fit.

"Percy! Let me go, right now!"

"No! Even you know that Chiron can't do anything. He told me that I couldn't change anything." This acting was nothing like Annabeth, but she burst into loud sobs. She sat up and started to stutter out her words.

"I-I-I just can't be-be-believe that you are g-g-getting taken away from m-m-m-me! Everything is always t-t-taken away f-f-from me! W-w-why?" I gently put her head in my shoulder, quieting her sobs.

"Annabeth, I know that 2 years is a long time, but…" She picked up her head and I could see the marks the tears left.

"But what?" She asked. I caressed her face.

"But, you know that we will always have a part of each other in our hearts, and it isn't like I'm not coming back." _Oh, Percy. Why'd did you have to say that? What if I don't make it back? I mean it's not like demigods haven't died during quests before. _

"Percy…"

"Annabeth, I know you feel horrible right now, but I really have to pack. Think about it some, and I will talk to you in the morning. Okay?" I stood up holding out my hand for her. She gratefully took it and smiled at me. I wiped away the last few streaming tears off of her face and gave her a peck on the cheek. With that I walked to my cabin, and she went back to the Ocean to think. I packed all of my things ( a few blankets and pillows, clothes, hygiene supplies, my minatour horn, and a few family/friend photos). I collapsed on my bed around 11p.m. and slept away the night.

I woke up the next morning to Grover banging on my door. I did my normal routine and went to Thalia's Tree with my things. Everyone was there. Yes, even Clarrise. The one and only punky, spunky Clarrise. She walked up to me.

"You better come back alive or else." She said menacing. Then, she hit me on the shoulder. _Still the same Clarrise. Not even Chris can change her. Huh. _After all of the goodbyes, Annabeth came up to me.

"What will I do without you Seaweed Brain?"

"I don't know, but what did you think of last night?"

" I know now that you might not come back. So, what should we do?" I leaned into her and gave her a small kiss.

I whispered into her ear and watched the tears slowly inch their way out of her eyes as I said my goodbye to her.

"Forget about me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! See, I told you I would make this one longer! I am sorry about not telling you the characters would be a little OOC, but I just forgot. Thanks to posidon'sdaughter for being my first commenter! I enjoy reading your comments. It makes me feel good to know someone out there likes what I am writing. Enjoy.**

**New Life**

**Chapter 4: Starting Over**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

2 Years Later

Ever since Percy left, I have been one thing. A wreck. Everyone kept telling me, forget about him, but no matter what I did I just couldn't seem to. Thalia was always there for me trying to comfort me, but ever time I would try to talk about how I felt with Percy she would get a look of pure jealousy and excuse herself. The only thing I could think of for her out of characterness was that she actually had a crush on Percy! That couldn't be true though! Or could it?

It seemed as though all of the girls were falling for Percy now these days and he wasn't even here! They adored him for his loyal personality, the heroic side of him, just everything. Some girls had barley even known him! The most annoying one is Drew. Let me repeat the scene that took place only a week ago.

_It was another plain day. Thalia and I were walking outside by the sword arena talking about the latest architects and Thals favorite new color, midnight black, when we heard crying coming from the Aphrodite cabin. Drew. I looked at Thals and nodded my head towards the door. She nodded back at me. We took a step in there and then I knew I regretted it. Drew was sobbing, lying face down on her bed with all of her cabin mates surrounding her, patting her back comfortingly._

_"Ahm." Thals growled. I think she knew what this was about. Everyone turned and looked at us, even Drew._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"Oh, Annabeth, it's the worst thing ever."_

_"What, did you forget to apply blush today?" Thalia muttered to me. I stifled back a laugh._

_"So, what did happen Drew?"_

_"I saw the Ocean and it reminded me of my long love. Percy. Oh, how much I miss Percy. No one will ever feel the way I do now." She said solemnly. I felt the red rush up to my face and I instantly became overwhelmed with anger._

_"What do you mean? I was his girlfriend. I was the one who truly loved him. He was the one who truly loved me! He never and will never love you. Don't tell me you feel bad. Percy and I was the best thing ever, and I miss him with everything I have. So, don't go crying away about Percy, cause hun, he can't even remember your little ugly face." I yelled at her. The last thing I remember as I marched out of the door was Drew's tearstained face and her cabin mates' horrified faces. It was a risky thing to call a Aphrodite child ugly, but it had to be done. The only thing that concerned myself was Thalia's face. She too seemed mad, but not at Drew. Me? What could I have done wrong? She didn't talk to me for 3 whole days and it was torture._

Everything was back to normal, but Thalia was more unusual. She just seemed to get aggravated about anyone talking about my Percy and it truly concerned me.

It was Friday night. These were my favorite days. It was during the summer when everyone was eating smores at the campfire and Percy and I would sneak away to be by the Ocean just to talk privately. Tonight I attended the campfire with Thalia. Today was very important to me. It was the last day of Percy's quest. If we were lucky all four boys would be coming home. I could see the trace of hope on Katie's face, waiting for Travis's return. All of a sudden Grover pops into view with Juniper.

"OMG!" Juniper screams.

"June, ya don't need to say text stuff all the time. Like lol or omg or lmao. Just say the words." Malcolm (my half-brother) said. Juniper let out a "Hmph".

"I have to agree with Juniper on this one even though she isn't as pretty as muah. Text words are so in right now!" Drew said starting to stand up. Everyone started getting into a heated argument about text words when Grover yelled.

"Not that I don't like this stupid subject, but I have great news! I mean great! G-R-E-A-T!"

"What is it?" Everyone asked at the same time. Grover looked like he was about to burst with joy.

"I just got an iris message from Will. They're coming back!" The campfire erupted in cheers. A couple of campers went around to cabins and the infirmary to make sure everyone knew of the news. I was overwhelmed with enthusiasm. Thalia and I jumping up and down, that was not like us at all, but we were so happy. Nico even came from the Underworld to join in on the celebration. I was ecstatic to see Percy and I knew he was excited to see me.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Will had just made the call to Grover to tell him of our arrival. I was joyful to go see all of my old friends. Thalia, Grover, Nico, Katie, Chris, even Clarrise! Most of all, Annabeth. Not a lot of things had changed about me; I still had the same personality. I grew a little taller since I was now 18. My dark brown hair and sea green eyes were the exact same. I hoped everything back at home was the same. We had fulfilled the quest, but could only save 20 demigods. 10 died because they had either gone to the bad side or they had given up hope of being saved. Every demigod there was no more than 16, so young and jubilant. It gave us hope. Everyone was packed and ready to leave for camp. We decided to celebrate with a feast (more like a handful of berries and meat) and get a good night's rest. That night everyone got into their tents to go to sleep. I heard a rustle outside of mine. Travis, Conner, and Will were already asleep, so who could it be?

"Percy?" A female voice asked. I knew who it was.

"Yes?" I replied in a sarcastic tone. She laughed and came into the tent.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. Are you nervous?" She let out a shaky laugh.

"I guess you could say that. I better go to bed though." She said. She stood up to leave and I embraced her into a warm hug.

"Goodnight. I love you." She let go of me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." With that, she left to go to her own tent. I laid down, closing my eyes, hoping to find sleep. My only worry about tomorrow was that things would get awkward between Annabeth and me. I mean, not all old girlfriends are going to like the new one. Right?

**Ohhh... Another cliffhanger. Percy has a new girlfriend. Anyways, hope you liked it! Looks like you are going to have to wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the great comments! I am NOT going to tell you if the ending is Percabeth cause that would ruin the story! Right? I promise that Chapter 6 will have a LOT of D-R-A-M-A! Enjoy!:-)**

**New Life**

**Chapter 5: What's Going On?**

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up today feeling refreshed. Everyone was ready to go back to camp, and the new demigods were excited to see what it looked like. I could tell my girlfriend, Julia, was nervous. I had told her about everyone there. Even Annabeth. She said that if Annabeth really had loved me, she would understand. I actually believed her because it isn't like I promised we would still date. I told her to forget about me! I didn't think I was even coming home. Travis and Conner told me that I could always run off with Julia, but I wasn't going to hide from WiseGirl. Let me tell you the whole story on Julia. She is 18. She wasn't one of the demigods that we saved. We found her roaming the forest , trying to find camp. After we got to know each other, I really was mesmerized by her down to earth personality. I couldn't figure out her demigod parent, but we had a guess. Our guess was crazy and made no sense, but everything added up. Julia was a daughter of Zeus. This made no sense, but we didn't really care. She has Thalia's electrifying blue eyes and a long mass of blond curls. She loves how pretty the sky can look and loves the clouds (she told me she would love to fly in the clouds). I taught her how to swim, and now she seems like a natural. She was almost everything Annabeth was except the personality and the eyes.

We were in a van that we had rented and were only a couple of miles from camp. I was wearing my camp necklace, ripped blue jeans, a green t-shirt, a white hoddie, and my black converse. Everyone hopped out of the car and I grabbed Julia's hand. She was wearing an aqua and white-stripped sundress with aqua flip-flops. She looked beautiful with her blue eyes sparkling and her long hair glowing in the sunlight. I was ready to show her off to the camp.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Today everyone woke up excited. Even though sleepovers aren't allowed at camp, Chiron allowed it under the circumstances. Katie, Silena, Thalia, and I all slept over at Thals. I found the Zeus cabin amazing (not as nice as the Athena cabin of course). It was gigantic. Of course Thals had decorated it some. The walls were dark blue with black and white polka dots. There were multiple rooms and it was amazing. It was much bigger on the inside than the outside. Anyways, we had slept in the main room, and we were all talking about the return of the boys.

Thals was sitting on the edge of her deep purple bed trying to get her black skinny jeans on. "Ugh. I-Can't-Get-My-Jeans-On!" She yelled. Katie walked out from the closet.

"Well, they do say super skinny. You tried them on before you bought them, right?" Katie asked. Her brown hair was up in a high curled pony and wearing makeup with a tint of pink (as in eye shadow, lip gloss, and blush). She was wearing jean capris, a hot pink tank top with a white shawl, and pink sandals.

"Umm…no." I turned to Thals from the blue couch.

"Why wouldn't you try it on?" I asked. _Snap!_

"YES! FINALLY!" Thalia screamed jumping up and down. She had gotten the jeans to button. "Oh, and because. I thought they were cute." She said putting her arms out and turning around in a full circle.

"I better get changed." I said. I walked into the bathroom, changing into my normal camp half-blood t-shirt. I let my blond mass of ringlets fall loose on my back. Thalia pounded on the door.

"Come on Annabeth! Grover can see them from the hill!" I ran out of the bathroom and the cabin with Katie, accidentally letting it slam into Thalia's face.

"OW!" Katie and I looked back at her while running.

"Sorry!" All of the campers were running towards Thalia's Tree to see if it was true. I pushed all of the campers out of the way and made my way to the Tree. I could see Travis and Conner in the front of the pack. Since Will was the tallest, I could see him all the way in the back, but where is my Percy? Katie burst through the crowd next to me and went running straight to Travis. He dropped everything and went running to her. They embraced each other (yes, Katie even cried some), and everyone cheered. Will was getting closer and still no Percy. Everyone looked around worriedly. Beckendorf yelled to Will, "Where's Perce?" The response was, "Here he comes." All of a sudden a black head appeared all the way from the van. Everyone started to chant, "Percy! Percy! Percy!" I wanted to run to him, but I needed to look sophisticated. Not like some crazy girl. When Percy got closer the girls gasped (including me), and the guys all went "ooooohhhhhh". I looked straight in Percy's eyes, but he wasn't even looking towards me. He was staring up at the girl who was riding his back. All I know is that I am gong to kill Percy.

**Haha! What's gonna happen! Just so ya know, she isn't gonna actually kill percy. It was a metaphor. I will have some Traitie in the story ! FLY ON**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay, ya I know it really sucks and is super short, but I've kind of been having writier's block. Thanks for all the comments!:)**

**Chapter 6: Who is….That?**

Julia's P.O.V (Before they go up to Thalia's Tree)

Percy told the group to go ahead of us so we could talk for a minute. He took a hold of my hands and sat down next to me in the van so no one at camp could see us.

"Now listen, Julia, it might be tough. I mean Annie and I didn't really leave on good terms and when she sees you a lot of the girls will side with her. I want you to know what we are getting ourselves into. Okay?" He asked me seriously. I leaned in close to him with our foreheads touching, and I whispered sarcastically, "Crystal Clear." He laughed and put me on his back.

"You want a piggy back ride?" I laughed loudly with him.

"Sure since I'm already on your back!" I loved Percy so much, and I could tell that he loved me back. I was hoping things would be good between all of us. Percy went running up the hill, and I could hear the chants going off. All of a sudden the crowd filled with "oooosss and ahhhss" not to mention the gasps. I couldn't look so I looked down at him and found his sea green eyes boring into mine. I giggled (which I don't do a lot of). We reached the top towards the crowd, and he put me down to hold my hand. The guys all ran at us giving Percy hugs, slaps, and a few hits all while he was holding onto me. I noticed that the girls all were staring angrily at us, and I think the guys noticed too. They all started to say, "Come on over", but a ton of the girls just stomped off. Who I think is Katie and Silena from what Percy has told me walked over. The light brunette wearing pink and white held out her hand. I shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Katie and this is Silena." She said pointing to Silena. Silena was wearing a purple spaghetti strap tank top and shorty shorts. Her long, dark brown hair cascaded down her back making her look amazing. She must be a daughter of Aphrodite. She was just plain gorgeous. A girl with spiky black hair, wearing black and purple, and dark makeup walked up to me. She was actually pretty and I found a connection to her even though I haven't even spoke to her.

"Hey. I'm Thalia. You can call me Thals if ya want."

"Oh. Um… okay! I'm Julia. You're a daughter of Zeus, right?" She looked surprised.

"Ya. You know yours?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, but we have a guess."

"Who?"

"Zeus. Who knows. I might be your half-sister!" Her face lit up. I had a feeling she had always wanted a sister. I know I had while growing up with my mom. A girl with a big mass of blond ringlets and dark gray eyes walked towards Percy. That has to be Annabeth. Thalia grabbed my hand away from Percy.

"Hey, cuz. I don't want the newbie to be in the fight. I'll go show her around." With that, I was pulled away from Percy and taken to camp, but no matter how hard I wanted to hear the heated fight, I couldn't.

Percy's P.O.V:

Thalia had just taken Julia away so she wouldn't be stuck in the middle and I thanked her for that. Annabeth walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. I waited for the yelling, but it never came. Just a small whimper was what I got.

"Who was that?" I looked her straight in the eye and she understood.

"Why would you do this to me Percy?" The tears were starting to inch up to her eyes, threatening to spill over. Guilt flooded my whole body, but I don't know why because I shouldn't feel guilty. I didn't do anything wrong or that's what I keep telling myself.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I said reaching to her trying to comfort her. _Wrong move._ In response, I got a slap to the face. I held my red cheek with my hand. Her eyes were no longer full of tears. They were full of pure hatred and confusion. There has been only one time that I have ever seen Annabeth like this, when she looked at Luke. She had a look of longing matched in with the hatred and confusion.

"I really don't know what to say Annabeth. I mean, I didn't even know I was coming back! I thought that I was going to die on the mission! I told you to move on and forget about me. I just don't truly understand why you are so upset."

"Percy, how could you even think that I would be able to forget about you? We were in a committed relationship, and when you left you told me to just forget! At least I would have been able to cope if you died!" Her face dropped all of its anger and just had one look. Sadness.

"I wish you would have died." She spat at me. With that, she stomped off towards the Athena Cabin. I was not, I repeat not, prepared for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys are amazing for reviewing, and I am sooooo sorry that I didn't upload, but my computer wouldn't let me log on to FanFiction for MONTHS! I got so angry with them! Anyways things are just getting started with the drama at Camp Half-Blood, and I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. I just had to put a filler in so that you guys would know I didn't give up on this. Keep Reviewing!:)**

**Chapter 7: It's Messy, Messy, Messy, Business **

Thalia's P.O.V:

I knew that Percy and Annabeth's fight would be bad so I took the new girl. Who knows she could be my sister! I don't know why I am so excited for finding out her parent because I doubt it will be my almighty, fierce father Zeus. I took Julia all over Camp. Her favorite spot was the beach. She said she loved the way the waves crashed together and how the sky had floating white, fluffy clouds and how the blue looked transparent. I walked her into the Big House hoping to run into Chiron, but my hopes faded as all I saw was Mr. D sitting at the table having satyrs waiting on him. I made a coughing noise so he would notice our presence.

"Oh, if it isn't Tally Mace." I grimaced. I hated it when people referred to me as Thalia Grace even though he said Tally Mace. He was always getting names wrong. Julia stared at him with such curiosity and concentration that it looked like she would make him explode! But I couldn't blame her since his outfit was so unappealing; a purple, black leopard spotted jumpsuit and his black hair into a military buzz cut. Even his eyes were scary. A shocking purple looked back into my blue eyes, and it's rumored his eyes are purple because he loves wine so much.

"Ummm…ya, sure, it's Tally. Where's Chiron?"

"In his room." He turned around and tried to drink some wine, but it turned into a Diet Coke.

"What the heck?" Julia questioned.

"Trust me you don't want to know. Stuff here at Camp is messy, messy, messy business." We walked down to Chiron's room and I just barged on in. Chiron was in full centaur form, putting a CD in his CD player. How could he even choose? He had a massive collection of CD's. He turned towards us.

"Why, hello Thalia, and shall I ask who this is?" He asked quizzically.

"This is Julia! She's Percy's girlfriend." I said with a wink, and Julia smiled shyly.

"I see. Well, since she is new Thalia, why don't you go and help her get settled in the Hermes' cabin." He said it more as a command other than asking it as a question. I put my hands on my hips.

"Actually Chiron, I was thinking that Julia could just stay in Zeus' cabin!" He started to protest, but I interrupted him.

"Thanks Chiron!" I shouted while walking out.

"It was nice meeting you." Julia said with a nice welcoming smile.

We were strolling out of the Big House when I saw Annabeth come running down the hill, tears running down her face. She saw us and started to stomp over when I saw Percy up at the top of the hill and motioning for us to run. I grabbed Julia's arm and started running towards my cabin I opened up the door and pushed us inside, locking the deadbolt in the process. I put my fingers to my mouth, telling her to be silent. Somebody (who I know as Annabeth) was pounding on my door.

"Thalia Grace! Open that door right now! I can't believe you! You have been acting so strange whenever someone brings up Per…. well…him! That pig… and you're always acting like you are in love with him! What is up with you? Not to mention that when I need comfort and a friend the most, you decide to hang out with the girl who replaces me! What kind of friend is that? In the name of the Gods, Thalia Grace, I hate you!" Annabeth screamed through the door. What she said just made my heart shatter. I knew she was upset, but I just couldn't process everything. I turned to Julia.

"I'm so sorry you just had to witness that. Things aren't usually like this, but it's no candy land. I think I might just lie down for a while." I said, trudging to my bed.

"Umm…sure. Go ahead. I'm just going to go and try to find Percy. No problem. Just me, all alone where a psychopathic girl is running around wanting to kill me." She said. I mumbled something like yep, and she left. I needed time to rest and ponder my thoughts. Actually, I just needed to get away, and I knew the perfect thing. I ran to Percy's cabin and luckily no one was in there. I took out a coin and flipped it into his fountain. "O'Iris, Goddess of Messaging, show me Nico Di'Angelo." A cute teenage boy came on screen with dark, black shaggy hair, brown, chocolate eyes, and olive skin.

"Nico? I need you to come pick me up. Now." I said fast.

"Oh. Hey Thals. Uhh..ya sure. Why not? Where we going?" He said as he grabbed his keys.

"I don't know. Just get me out of camp please."

"Okay. I'll be there in two minutes. Nico out!" He shouted. I sighed loudly. If only he understood that I liked him and Annabeth would understand I just don't want Percy to find out. So to set my priorities straight, I like Nico and not Percy.

**A/N: Okay you guys! Just review and read! Lets try for 5 Reviews! :) So what do ya think! U want some Thalico? Also what should happen between the love triangle? By the way, sorry if Annabeth is a bit OC and if I got the Iris thing wrong. I didn't have my book for backup on that type of research. REVIEW!XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gosh, I thought that this was going to be a long one! It was a full two computer pages and on here it's super short. Oh well...at least there's a lot of drama! ;) Can anyone think of a nickname that Julia can call Percy? Percy's nickname for her is Jul pronounced like Jewel. Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 8: Who you going to choose Percy?**

Percy's P.O.V:

I'm so lightheaded and confused about what is going on right now! One minute I'm laughing, staring into Julia's beautiful eyes and the next, Annabeth is slapping me, her gray eyes furious! After motioning for the girls to run I went to the beach, which is my favorite place to go and think. Right about now everyone would be at the dinner pavilion so I was all alone. Just me, the Ocean, and a six-pack of coke. Someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?" A sweet voice said. I turned around facing Julia and patted the spot next to me. She sat down leaning her head on my shoulder, and I stroked her hair.

"What's wrong?" She gawked at me.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Everything is wrong, Percy! All of the girls hate me other than Thalia, Silena, Juniper, and Katie! I mean Annabeth is trying to freaking kill me!" She yelled.

"All of the guys like you." I pointed out, resulting a slap to the back of my head.

"Ya, smart thinking Kelpy."

"Kelpy?" I laughed. She looked so innocent.

"What? I couldn't call you Seaweed Brain, and Kelp Head is Thals' name for you, so I called you Kelpy. I promise I will think of a better nickname for you. Okay?"

"Okay my shining Jul." We laughed, and I pulled her against me, leaning in for a kiss. Then she slipped out of my arms, leaving me utterly shocked.

"You don't want…this?" I said while striking a pose. She giggled.

"Should we go for a little midnight swim?" She asked.

"It's not midnight, only nine."

"You're such an idiot Perseus."

"Oh, that's the last straw Ms. Evergreen." I chased her into the water, grabbing her by the waist. With our foreheads touching, we kissed. I definitely had a connection with her and the tingles started shooting up and down my back. I don't know how long we kissed, but the next thing I know we're lying on the beach in full make out mode. We break apart for air, and then I look towards camp where I see a certain blond watching. I know what this must look like to her with Julia's hands wrapped around my neck, tugging my hair and both of my hands on her waist. Annabeth just watches with the tears cascading down her face, she starts sprinting back to the cabins. I turn to Julia who looks concerned. She understands. That's one of the reasons I love her so much.

"Go. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." She whispers. I kiss her quickly.

"We'll continue this when I get back." She smiled and shooed me away.

I ran into Camp and saw her curls bouncing into the Athena cabin. Everyone was still at the bonfire so I was golden to talk to her. I silently opened the door and snuck inside to find her grabbing her bags and filling them with clothes. I sighed loudly and she got quiet.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" She wouldn't face me.

"I'm leaving. I can't face this anymore. I can't take any of it. I'm going to leave and go to Olympus and work more on the construction. Even after two years, it takes a long time to fix things. Some things…can never be fixed." She slowly turned to me, her eyes finding mine.

"Annabeth this is such a stupid reason to leave. I don't think you understand how hard this is for Julia either!" I said getting louder.

"For Julia? What do you mean? She replaced me for the gods' sake and Thalia sided with her! So did Silena and Katie. My only friends. I think you forget that she took you away from me to." She yelled.

"Do you get that all of the other girls hate her? She had no clue what she was getting into! I can't help that we fell in love!" I screamed. Her face fell.

"You-you love her?" She whispered.

"Yes." I answered firmly.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't stick around to see what would've happened on the beach in that case." She spat out.

"We weren't going to…" I got cut off.

"Oh please! You so would have if I wouldn't have shown up! We never even got close to that. Gosh, you are such a pig!" She screamed out, throwing a book at me missing by an inch. "I am done with you, Percy. I hate you, and I wish you were dead. Now I am going to stay and life for you and your little girlfriend are going to regret it. Leave." I walked outside back towards the beach. I couldn't believe everything that just had happened. Did I just say I loved Julia? I did and I meant it. Annabeth was right. We had never gotten close to that, but somehow Julia was different. When I was halfway there, I looked at Thalia's tree. Standing there was a tan, gorgeous, blue-eyed cutie looking into the distance. I ran up to her wrapping her into a hug from behind.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She asked.

"Horrible. I made sure she didn't leave like she was going to, but now she wants to make my life miserable." She turned to face me.

"Percy, I really need to sleep and think all of this through." I let her start walking back to the cabins when I stopped her. "What?"

"Sleep in my cabin." I said quickly. She looked surprised.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you." A grin grew onto both of our faces.

"I love you to." I picked her up into my arms and she wrapped her legs around me. We started to kiss and make our way back to my cabin. But even doing this, I couldn't help but notice that Thalia and Nico were getting into his car at eleven at night. What were they doing?

**A/N: Remember to REVIEW and try to think of a nickname that Julia can call Percy! There is def gonna be some Thalico, but I'm not giving away who is going to end up with Percy! I will hint more if I get more reviews. You guys are the best and I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such amazing fans. :) Thanks you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey people of fanfiction! Wow... three chapters today. Expect more tomorrow! Anyways this one is short, but some big stuff happens...and I mean BIG. LIKE B-I-G! I just really want to give a shout-out to percyjacksonfan16! I really enjoy the support and it just gives me this big smile. It motivates me to keep going and just so you know I really appreciate how you comment on every chapter giving me your excited feedback! I used your nickname you gave me to. Sushi! It's so cute! Thanks...and happy readings!:)**

**Chapter 9: You did what?**

Thalia's P.O.V:

After finishing my call with Nico, I decided to go and get properly dressed for him. Oh gods, what was I saying? Man, this boy drives me crazy, but I only have two minutes to get ready! I ran back into my cabin to get changed. I slipped into a pair of black leather pants, a dark blue AC-DC shirt, a midnight black leather jacket (my favorite color this moment), and my combat boots. I ran a brush through my long, tazed, black hair. I studied myself and laughed. I hope he likes the big blue streak in my hair! Gosh, who are you and what did you do to me? Guess this is what it's like to be in love. Except for the fact that he doesn't love me. Nice thinking Thals. Whatever. I grab my black phone and run out the door shutting it in the process. I pass my tree and see Julia sitting there. I stop and look at her.

"Hey Julia. What's up?"

"Just waiting for Percy. He went to go talk Annabeth out of doing something stupid. Who knows what it was." I tilted my head.

"How did you guys know she was going to do something stupid?"

"Well, she kind of caught us…ummm…wow! It sure is hot out today!" She said letting out a small cough.

"Julia, what did you guys do? You didn't…."

"No! We were just kind of like in full make out mode on the beach." I sighed.

"Just don't do anything you will regret. I have had my fair share of that."

"Okay, but tell me Thals, where are you going at this late hour?"

"Oh, just out with Nico." She smirked. Dang it. Percy must have told her about all of us, including Nico. She started walking around the tree.

"Oh ya…just Nico. Tell me Thalia, do you two go out, a lot?"

"N-n-no." She jumped in the air and a huge grin spread onto her face.

'You like him!"

"No I do not!"

"You, Miss Thalia Grace, are a horrible liar." I put my hands up in defeat.

"Okay I do! Just don't tell. Promise?" She gave me a hug.

"I won't. I promise. That's what sisters are for, right?" I returned the hug. "Now go get your man, Thals." I slightly laughed.

"Thanks and you go and try to find yours." I walked down the big hill and saw Nico waiting. Let me tell you, he sure looked smoking hot in those dark denim jeans and a red shirt that read Death Eater on it. He wore a black biker jacket and bright red sneakers.

"Hey Nico!" I said giving him a hug. I wish I could do this everyday.

"Hey Thals!" He said giving me a grin.

"So I was thinking that we could go to that new dance club called Dark Times. What do you say?" I asked him.

"Ya! I know the way hop on in." He said holding the door open for me. What a gentleman. I looked back at my tree to wave to Julia, but all I saw were her and Percy making out walking to his cabin. Uh-oh. I have to talk to them tomorrow. I got in the car and waited for Nico to get in. When he did, we turned the stereo on to a rock channel and I must say it had some nice speakers. He had a black mustang and he looked good in it. So did I. If I must say so myself, we looked like the "it" couple. Back off ladies, tonight I make my move.

Julia's P.O.V:

The shining sun was blazing in my eyes waking me up. I felt someone stir beside me. I don't even remember most of the night. Why can't I remember. Oh wait. Now I remember. I had hit my head on the bedpost somehow when me and Percy were…oh my gods. Did we….. I turned to look at Percy. Gosh, I can't even look! Slowly I peeked my head from the bed looking towards the floor. Yep. There were our clothes. Wow. We are super smart! Thalia even told me not to do something I would regret! But the thing was, I didn't regret a minute of it. I snuggled back into Percy's chest falling into a calming, serene sleep.

Percy's P.O.V:

I woke up and looked at my bedside clock that read 11:00 am. Wow! I slept that late? Then it hit me. I know why. I looked at Julia's sleeping body. She looked so peaceful. Oh-no. Thalia is going to kill me. A banging on my door made Julia spring out of bed with the sheet creating a loud thump.

"Percy? Is Julia in there!" Thalia yelled.

"Uhh….no! Why she's not in the Zeus cabin?" Julia scrambled up and quickly bunched up her clothes, making her way to the bathroom, but it was to late. Thalia just barged right on in and saw us caught in the act. Now I felt guilty, like a puppy that ate the bacon during breakfast. Thalia's face contorted with surprise, embarrassment, and most of all anger. She picked up my dirty clothes pile and started throwing them at me.

"How dare you! You did what? I just can't believe you two! Julia come with me. We need to talk, now." She said sternly. Julia leaned over and gave me a quick, tempting kiss.

"I'll return your sheet later." She said with a wink. I gave her another kiss and yelled, "Bye Juls," while she walked out with a stomping, angry Thalia. She turned and said, "Bye Sushi." Her nickname was so cute for me. I mean Sushi is my favorite food and it's so tasty. I mean I am tasty right? I'm so good looking. Wow. I am full of myself today. Super cocky. Got to knock that off. A knock at the door caught my attention. I threw on some boxers and answered it.

"Hi. Percy."

"Umm…hi. What are you doing here?"

"I still love you." The next thing I know, I'm getting held by the face with a big kiss planted on my lips. This kiss felt wrong, dirty. Not like it did with Julia. I had to get rid of this girl. I pushed her off of me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I never have and I never will."

**A/N: WOAH! Who was that? Any guesses?Let me narrow it down for ya. NOT ANNABETH! Big twist here for ya! You are very welcome. :) The Thalico date is described in my upcoming chapter so just be patient with me please. thank you very much:) Tell me now, before I write CHAPTER 10(wow already?) who's P.O.V. you would like to see. Much love and thanks to my readers, writingfreak777. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**A/N: Yes my fellow fictioners, this chapter is split into two! Any ideas who is trying to get Nico and Percy...by the way...HAPPY READINGS! :)**

**Chapter 10: Plan A= Get Percy & Get Nico**

**Part 1**

Thalia's P.O.V:

Nico pulled up to the club, their lights flashing my eyes. It was totally black with reptile like siding. Huge neon blue, green, and yellow strobe lights were flashing around the place lighting around the sign that read, Dark Times. He opened up the door for me, and we walked inside. Some music from K.I.S.S. was playing, and the dance floor was crowded. Red, leather couches lined the perimeter of the place while a large dance floor was in the middle. Laser lights, strobes, and so much more where whizzing around the place. A big bar area, the restrooms, and a snack bar were towards the back.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Nico asked.

"Get a drink." I said pulling him toward the bar.

'Thals, last time I checked we were eighteen, not twenty-one." I turned to him.

'When has that ever stopped you?"

"Your right. Let's go! Next stop, dance floor!"

After dancing for about two hours straight and drinking about five beers each, we were dead drunk sitting on the couch laughing about nothing. I laid down, putting my head in his lap. Wow. Being drunk sure makes you gutsy, I thought.

"Nico?"

"Yes, Thals?"

"Who do you like?" He looked nervous.

"No one. You?"

"Oh just this one guy." He looked let down.

"Really? What's he like?"

"He's really great. He's charming, cute, actually more like smoking hot, funny, mysterious, sweet, a gentleman, a rocker, fun, and a person who sweeps me off of my feet." His face twisted with sarcasm and jealousy. I wonder why?

"He sure sounds like an amazing guy, Thals. You sure do deserve him."

"Aww…really? You think so?" I asked hopeful. He nodded.

"I forgot to ask. What's his name?" Here goes nothing.

"His name is Nico… Di'Angelo and he's perfect." He looked down at me, giving me a deep kiss. After running out of breath, he held my face.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." I smirked and kissed him again.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." So pretty much the rest of the night went like that. I had finally got my Underworld boy.

Julia's P.O.V: (Set after Thalia catches Percy and Julia.)

After getting caught by Thalia, she dragged me into our cabin.

"Go change." She said. I did what I was told. I ran to the bathroom and did up my hair after a quick shower. I slipped on an ocean blue, ruffled dress and a pair of flip-flops. I quietly walked out and sat on my bed. It was a queen size and had a blue, white, and green comforter. Thalia walked in, sitting on her own bed.

"Okay, truth be told, I am not super mad, but you are under house arrest missy, and I will get back at Percy sooner or later." I nodded my head. Then she started to jump up and down. "Nico and I kissed!" I jumped up fast.

"What? You have to tell me everything!" So for about ten minutes she told me the whole story and how at like four in the morning, he dropped her off saying he would visit Camp tomorrow. Thalia looked at the floor. Then a light bulb went off for me.

"Thals, I have to return Percy's sheet or else he'll be sleeping on the hard mattress." I said, starting up a conversation.

"Fine. Go ahead, but no funny business and come right back when you're done. Okay?" She said firmly. I nodded quickly. Then, I ran to Percy's cabin with his sheet, just looking forward to seeing him before being put under Thalia's house arrest.

Percy's P.O.V:

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I never have and never will." I said slowly. Rachel's piercing green eyes looked up at me.

"So you are telling me that when we were dating, you didn't love me?" I sat down on my bed.

"Rachel, we never were even dating! I was in a relationship with Annabeth. Sort of." She sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her frizzy, red hair tickling my chin in the process.

"You mean you don't enjoy a minute of us together like this?" She asked seductively. I pushed her off of me.  
>"No! I don't. You need to leave."<p>

"Why not have some fun first? Julia doesn't have to know. I promise I won't tell."

"Get out!" A sudden knock caught my attention.

"Percy? It's me. I'm still under house arrest by Thalia, but she let me bring your sheet back. Can I come in?" Julia's sweet voice said. I pushed Rachel into my closet motioning for her to stay quiet. She nodded her head. I went to open the door, but not before hearing the shuffle of feet. I looked behind me, but everything was normal. I opened the door and gave her a hug.

"Hey, beautiful. Ya, thanks for the sheet. So, under house arrest huh?" I led her to the bed and we sat down.

"Oh, yes. Thalia says she is very disappointed in us and since I'm her "sister" she is putting me under house arrest. She will get you back when you least expect it."

"Well, I look forward to it. How long can you stay?"

"Percy! It's called house arrest for a reason. I'm not supposed to leave unless Thals is with me which will be all the time so if you want to hang out, you're going to have to help me sneak out." I pecked her lips.

"Of course I will." We kissed for a while and then I heard a creak.

"What was that?" She asked. I looked around.

"I don't know." Then I remembered. Rachel. Rachel popped out of my bathroom wearing nothing, but her undergarments. Julia turned around, her mouth dropping open and mine. Rachel immediately grabbed a blanket from the floor to cover up, her face masked with horror.

"Percy! I thought you said Julia would be gone by now!" She threw a pillow at me. "Gosh, you are such a guy! I thought you were different!" Then she scurried to put her clothes on and ran out my door. Julia slowly turned to me, her face contorted into confusion and hurt.

"Julia, it's not what you think." She abruptly shook my hand from hers.

"What is it then Percy? You can't tell me you didn't know she was in your room!"

"I…"

"Did you know she was here?"

"Julia…"

"Did you?" I hung my head in guilt.

"Yes, but it's not like I wanted her here!" I said.

"In the name of the gods Perseus Jackson, I cannot believe you! I thought you loved me especially after what we did!" She was walking to the door. No. I couldn't let her leave.

"I do love you!" She whipped around, her eyes watering with tears. Watching her cry broke my heart to pieces, definitely knowing it was me who hurt her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you right now. I need time to think. If you really want to talk to me that bad, talk to Thalia." I ran to her grabbing her by the face giving her a passionate kiss.  
>"Tell me you don't feel anything." I said to her daringly. The tears were falling from her eyes, and I felt my eyes start to water.<p>

"I do, but I don't think I can go through with this if this is what you are like. I really thought I knew you. I mean we've been dating for almost a year now! I just think that, we need a break." Oh, gods no. This was not happening. I loved this girl with my whole heart and she wanted a break because of stupid Rachel. I felt the tears start to slide down my face, which just made her cry even more.

"Julia, don't do this."

"Bye Percy, for now." I felt her fingers slip from mine and she shut the door behind her. I looked out my window and watched her run to the Zeus cabin crying hysterically. Thalia opened the door, her face in surprise. Julia mumbled something and Thalia dragged her inside, rubbing her back, her face filled with revenge on me. I can't believe this, and I'm sitting on my floor staring at the door wanting her to run back in. The next thing I did was something that I have never done before in my life. I broke down into tears and cried.

**A/N: COMMENT and tell me if I surprised you! :) lol... I hope I did. Answer these if you review to and just give me some of what you think of the story also.**

**1. Did I surprise you?**

**2. Who are you rooting for? Percabeth? OR Perlia (Jucy) (either works)?**

**3. What will happen next?**

**4. What do YOU want to happen or see?**

**The surprises aren't over yet...things may seem as messed up as they get, but things are about to get stranger then Tyson running into the War with a jar of Peanut Butter. ;) REVIEW AND COMMENT!:)**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**A/N: Heyy:) Sorry, I haven't updated in like a week, but I had some writers block. I still don't know who will end up with Percy, but it's gonna get messy. Heads up, Nico is in this chapter, but he has a little secret for Thals. Nico has been a bad, bad boy. Happy Readings...**

**Chapter 10: Get Percy &Get Nico**

**Part 2**

Annabeth's P.O.V:

It's almost been a month since Percy and I haven't talked. I was making my way to the Big House to start a conversation up with Chiron about how I wanted to go to Olympus and show mother my new plans to get her approval when I heard crying coming from the Poseidon cabin. _Good, she's crying. Whatever it is she deserves it. _Then I saw Thalia gently walk out of her cabin with Julia, walking towards Silena's cabin. If that isn't Julia in there, who is it? I silently opened up the cabin door to reveal Percy, in his boxers, crying his eyes out. Let me tell you, that is not something you see everyday. I cleared my throat, and he looked up at me. His eyes were swollen and puffy. The normal piercing green that I used to love so much were now clouded by a dull algae color.

"What do you want?" He mumbled. Even his voice was odd. Somewhere between husky, clogged up, and depressed. I sat down in the armchair that sits near his bed, watching his every movement.

"I just heard crying, and I wanted to see what was up with you."

"Always so curious Wise Girl." I flinched at my old nickname and he stared.

"Are we always going to be like this? No longer talking and acknowledging each other?" He asked shaking his mop of hair.

"Percy, I just can't deal with seeing you and Julia together. It hurts to much." I said quietly trying to disguise the hurt inside my voice. He let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well, it looks like you got your wish then."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Julia broke up with me. She wanted a break because of what Rachel did."<p>

"Rachel did something? What did she do?" He told the whole story, getting more upset with every word that piled out of his mouth. After the ending, he plopped down on the bed, and I sunk into the chair at a loss for words.

"Percy, I-I-I'm so sorry. I really don't know what to say."

"Ya, well Nico is coming over soon, and the boys and I are going out."

"Oh…well, have fun." I said getting up. I left without saying anything and walked over to Silena's cabin. I knocked. A dark brunette, wearing a hot pink dress, answered.

"Hey Silena."

"Annie! I feel like we haven't talked for like, forever!" She said stupidly.

"Can I talk to Julia?"  
>"Sure. Juls, door!" Julia walked up to the door. She was wearing a pair of baggy gray sweatpants and a dark blue tank top. Her oceanic blue eyes were filled with tears and her hair was crazed.<p>

"Hi." Wow. That was a depressing hi.

"Hey… listen, you should really go back to Percy. I hate to see him like that and no offense, but the whole Rachel thing was probably set up. It's a stupid reason to want a break from someone that you…you…love." I said, whispering the last part.

"Annabeth, that's not the only reason."

'What do you mean?" I asked, my head snapping upright.

"Lets face it. It's you. It's always been you. I knew from the minute I stepped foot on this camp that all I was, was your replacement. Sure, Percy loved me, but when he saw you, the memories came flooding back. I tried to forget and when Percy said I was the only one for him and that he loved me with all his heart, I believed him. I don't need to talk to him. You do." I was shocked. That was the exact opposite of what I expected.

"Okay. I'll pass on the message and thanks. I guess. You deserve an amazing person, Julia." I said, smiling. She returned it.

"Good luck."

"By the way, is Thals in there?"

"No. She's waiting for Nico by the tree. He said he was coming to visit her today! Did you know they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" She said cheerfully.

"No! Gosh, why didn't she tell me? Anyways, I will be leaving. Cheer on up!"

"Bye!" She yelled. I jogged towards Percy's cabin and he answered. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a royal blue t-shirt, a white sweatshirt, and a pair of black converse.

"Annabeth, what are you…" I cut him off with a passionate kiss. All that's left is to see how he reacts.

Thalia's P.O.V:

I still had to get my full revenge on Percy and only one person could help, Clarrise. It will have to wait though. All that's on my mind in this moment is Nico, the one and only. I stood by the tree waiting for his arrival and started to get more ecstatic when I watched his car pull up. He saw me up by the tree and waved. I waved back. He made his way up to me.

"Hey Thals." He said giving me a hug.

"Hey." He studied me.

"I'm going to Percy's okay? I'll talk to you later." He announced, walking away.

'Wait, that's it?" He turned back to me, a smile forming on his face.

"I knew it! So what's his name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Thals, I can read you like an open book. You have a guy on your mind. Who is he? I want to know everything!" He said in a girly voice.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted, getting more upset.

"The guy that you like! You obviously are mad crushing. It's written all over your face." He said, acting like a genius

"Nico, do you remember anything from last night?" I asked, touching his bicep.

"What happened last night?" I sighed.

"Nico, we kind of made out." He face-palmed himself.

"Thalia, why would I kiss you?" I pushed him away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"It's just that you're like my sister! That's weird!" My face fell and my eyes started to water. "Wait a minute. Do you, do you like me?" He asked. I didn't have to answer. He touched my arm. "Thals, I…"

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. I went running down the hill towards my cabin.

"Thalia wait! Just let me explain! I'm just in shock."

"So what is it then?" I shouted still running.

"I have a girlfriend." I slowly turned around facing him.

"Excuse me?" I yelled slowly.

"I have a girlfriend named Miley. Oh Hades, I can't believe I cheated on her!" A storm started to brew up above in the sky.

"Now, Thals, let's be reasonable." All of a sudden, flashes of lightning were hitting around Nico, scaring the crap out of him. "Thalia! Stop it!" He shouted.

"That wasn't me!" I turned around to find Julia. "Julia! You're a daughter of Zeus!" I screamed as a lightning bolt appeared over her head. There was only one weird thing. Her eyes were no longer blue. They were gold.

**A/N: WOAH! Could she be a Kronos minon? What about a vampire? Is she a GOD? Imortall? What is she? Cause she sure isn't normal, but when is anything at Camp normal? NEVER! My point exactly. Don't even get me started on Nico! What a cheater! Anyways, comment and REVIEW(Which is the same thing) PLEASEEEEE!:) Thanks you guys! Tell me what you want to happen next! Not that it will...I have a knack for surprising my fans in my writing.;) **


	12. NOTE

**Please, Please Read...I'm not canceling the story, but this issue had to be resolved so just take time to read the 4 sentences. Thank you. **

Note

I know you guys want chapter 12 of my story, and I'm thinking of updating soon. My summer has just been very busy. I want to make something very clear though. I gladly accept ideas and constructive criticism, but I will NOT tolerate hate. I had to delete a comment since it was so rude. I am not a quitter though. A lot of you have loved my story, and I thank you for that. So just know, that I don't accept hater's comments. If you don't like my story, do not read it! What's so hard about that?

**Thank you for everyone who understands and appreciates my writing. I will update soon. I promise. -WritingFreak777:)**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is really just more of a filler even though it has a big twist and yes, for all you reviewers out there, PERCABETH IS BACK! Yay!:) I'm very dissapointed you think I would spilt them up forever...:/ anyways, sorry since it's so short the longer stuff is in the next chapter! Happy Reading...:)**

**Chapter 11: Weird…**

**Percy's P.O.V:**

I kissed Annabeth back and the memories flooded back to me of our time together before I left. We broke apart for air and stared at each other.

"Where did this sudden urge come from exactly?" I asked, getting up. She sat down on my bed and explained what Julia had told her. "I wish she would've told me, but I guess I understand why she didn't." She sighed.

"So, does this mean, that we're, I don't know, an item again?" She asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. I mean I just got out of a serious relationship. How about we just don't make it official quite yet?" I said, hesitating.

"Of course that's fine!" Annabeth said while smiling. We hugged and heard a loud cracking outside. Most of the Camp was at Mount Olympus where Annabeth was having us all help out so I had no clue what it was. We exchanged a confused look and bolted outside only to find a burnt Nico, a distressed Thalia, and a gold eyed Julia.

"What in the name of Hades is going on here?" Annabeth shouted. Julia's head rolled upon her shoulders, and slightly turned her face towards us. Her eyes were an imperious gold, intimidating, threatening, as if daring us to make a move. She let out a deep growl, and her lips snarled up on each side baring canine teeth. I grabbed hold of Annabeth's shoulders and jumped back. Nico wrapped his arms around Thalia.

"I-I don't understand. I've never seen anything like this before!" Annabeth whispered.

"Well she's defenetley a daughter of Zeus. He claimed her." At that moment Julia tilted her head and got on all fours. A dominant howl (more like a roar that shook the whole camp) echoed through the woods and before I knew it, Julia was gone.

**Thalia's P.O.V:**

I have no idea what just happened. Julia's my half-sister. I have a sister. Oh my gods, I have a sister!

"I have a sister! Oh my gods! This is amazing!" I screamed. Nico looked at me, terrified, and Percy looked at me like I was psycho. What could I say? I was happy, even if she was some weird creature. "Hey, don't give me that look. Your brother's a Cyclops." I said a-matter-a-factly.

"Tyson's different!"

"Whatever. I still burned you." I mumbled. Annabeth looked at me.

"Thals, we need to go talk to Zeus." She stated. I sighed.

"I know."

"It's not that bad." She said.

"Yes it is! I do not want to question my father like he's in interrogation on a cop show!"

"It won't be like that!"

"Uh, Thals is probably right though." Percy said.

"I love those cop shows!" Nico pumped his fist in the air.

"Exactly!" I said, smirking. She started walking away.

"You might run into Apollo…" She said in a dreamy voice.

"Point taken! Alright boys lets go!" Percy chuckled and followed while Nico practically stomped with a, well, a look like he wanted to kill someone. He is a son of Hades though so he kind of always looks like that.

By the time that we arrived at Olympus, most of the campers were already getting ready to go back to camp. The four of us ran into the throne room, and I stood in front of my father's chair.

"Dad! Right now would be a great time for you to show up! Please? We really need to talk to you!" _Dad, please, just please come. This is about…Julia. _I prayed silently in my head for him to come. A poof of smoke appeared, and my dad stood there before me. Normal sized, which is a relief because his normal 12 feet self scared my bellybutton ring out of my bellybutton! I snickered. I crack myself up sometimes. He sat in his throne and we stood before him.

"What's this about, Thalia?" He demanded.

"Dad, when were you going to tell me about Julia?" He let out a long sigh.

"Sit. This is going to be a very, long story."

**A/N: Did you enjoy my little filler? I hope you did! So review and tell me what you think will happen next! Thanks!:)**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! My life has been in full rush mode. Anyways, just enjoy the story! I don't really know where this story is going so ideas are welcomed. Happy readings!:) Some credits go to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer. Rest is all mine..:)**

**Chapter 12: Long Lost Family**

**Thalia's P.O.V:**

As my father told us to sit down, my heart started to thump so hard that I could hear it pump in my eardrums. I had no possible clue on what Julia even is, but I'm happy to have a sister. My father ran his calloused hand through his short gray stubble across his chin and let out a deep, troubled sigh.

"To tell you all the truth, I have no idea where to start. I guess I should start at where Julia started. Her mother." He got up from his seat, his lightning bolt crackling in his right hand, and he slowly paced back and forth, drowning in memories. _"It was an_ _early Tuesday morning, and I had decided to make my way down to Earth. It's very rare that I mate down on Earth, especially with the deal me and my brothers made. That year had been tough. It was in the late 1800's, and we had just had a major war with the Roman Camp. I had been roaming the dirt road in Iowa, near the farms/farm houses out in the country. If I do say so myself, I looked rather dashing as I do now." He smirked, a smug look crossing his face. "I knew that I was going to have a woman give birth to a demigod that I would claim to be mine, but I didn't expect to fall in love. Her name was Claudia. I spotted her out in the cornfield next to a large, old-fashioned red and white wood farmhouse. She looked closed to her early twenties and was very fit with long, honey golden hair. What truly attracted me were her eyes. When I first saw her up close, the ice shattering blue that made my heart stop dazzled me. We fell in love at first sight, but unlike most girls, I had to earn my trust first. I ended up dating her for almost a whole year before I got my chance to have another demigod child. Julia was born nine months later, and for once, I actually had thought that I had found my real family. But as I grew closer with Claudia and Julia, I started to fade as a Greek God. My brothers snapped me back into reality, and for that, I was glad. If I had disappeared, the whole Greek World would have collapsed. That for example is why I made the rule that no God or Goddess could have contact with his or her children before. Percy, when your father got close with you and Sally it reminded me of Claudia and myself. I didn't want him to get to attached and feel the immense heart break that I had. _

_ While I was dating Claudia, there were times that I didn't understand her. She would radiate so much power. A force that I felt threatened by, to the point where I would almost bow to her. Once, when we were in a very heated argument about me leaving, she started to act strange. She knew of me being Zeus, and somehow, she wasn't even freaked out. Anyways, we had been arguing and of course, a storm started to brew. She ran outside, slamming the door behind her leaving nine month old Julia to cry. I sprinted outside after her only to find her eyes filled with hatred at me. The sparkling icy blue that I had learned to love was replaced with an imperious, threatening gold. Julia takes after her mother as you saw. Their family is a long line of werewolves, and anytime they want, especially when angered, they turn into full wolves only they are triple the size of a normal wolf. I was surprised. I had so many feeling running through my mind at the minute that I didn't care. I'm sure you all know Luna. Julia is related to that specific group except for the fact that they are a special breed or whatever. I didn't really get included on the full details since she didn't even want me to know. A roman camper saw the giant wolf coming towards the camp, and he let his instincts kick in. He killed her. He killed the woman I loved. He killed my last chance at humanity." His eyes brimmed with tears. It was something I had never seen. Ever. "After that, I swore I would get revenge, and I did, but that's another story. I gave Julia to a couple that was looking to adopt, and she lived with them until she reached the age of sixteen. That was centuries ago, maybe a millennia. She doesn't age. She's immortal. They do a thing called, imprinting. Julia will explain it to you. That's why Percy and her wouldn't work out anyway. She never imprinted on you, Percy. They have what's called an alpha. They're a pack and can read each other's minds when they're wolves and so much more. The alpha pretty much controls them, so I'm assuming that that's what you kids heard roar through the woods." _

Once he had finished, we all just sat there, gaped mouths, just staring. Staring. Staring. Dad started to get irritated.

"Stop doing that," he stated as he shook his head frustratingly.

"I can't believe this." I said quietly.

"How is this even possible?" Annabeth said, her eyes closed in thought.

"Werewolves. This is amazing!" Nico shouted, jumping up.

"Imprinting? Imprinting. What the hell is that? Why didn't she imprint on me? What's wrong with me," Percy muttered.

"You know what to do, kids." In a flash, dad was gone. We all made eye contact, stood up, and said what the others were thinking in unison.

"We need to find Julia. Now."

**A/N: You didn't expect that now did ya!?;) I just love surprises in stories! By the way, this is NOT going to be a Percy Jackson/Twilight crossover! Just the wolves, Jacob Black, and his pack in Twilight. No Edward. No Bella. No Vamps. I just love wolves though, and Jacob Black. Julia just had to have a love interest though! haha, anyways I'll try to update sometime this week or in a couple days. Ideas are welcomed! REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


End file.
